User blog:MrMixtape/Dokkan Battle cards based on Dragon Ball FighterZ
Dragon Ball FighterZ has become one of my favorite games in this past few weeks, but despite being out for nearly a month, it's gotten no attention from Akatsuki. Since I can't make Dokkan Cards due to a broken computer, I decided to just post my ideas here. I made concepts for a new Super Saiyan Goku, Android 21, Android 21 (Good), and Android 16 Let's begin with 21, who I though could be a Dokkan fest unit, a category lead for an Androids category (13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, Cell,Super 17, Hell Fighter, Arale, etc) Extreme AGL SSR (Voracious Instincts) Android 21 Her art could be the moment in the game where she's on the floor kneeling clasping her hands near her chest. Leader Skill - "Androids" category Ki+ 2, HP and DEF + 150% and ATK + 110% ; otherwise AGL type Ki+2, HP ATK and DEF+40% Passive Skill : True Desires Kept Secret - ATK and DEF+ 40℅ at the start of the turn; recover 5% of damage dealt as HP and increase ATK by 4% for every ATK launched (up to 20%) It's based on her ability to increase her power by consuming other FighterZ, and her regenerative abilities. Super Attack - Photon Wave: Raises ATK and causes immense damage Photon Wave is her level one Super in FighterZ where she teleports into the air and fires a laser that explodes on contact Link Skills - Nightmare - Android Assault - Big Bad Bosses - Shocking Speed - Infinite Regeneration - Fear and Faith Dokkans with 77 Android 21 medals from an Android 21 Dokkan event Category is Androids Extreme AGL TUR (Dominering Evil Hunger) Android 21 Her art could be the moment where she powers up while fighting Cell while you're linked with him. Leader Skill - "Androids" category Ki+3, HP and DEF+170% and ATK+130% ; otherwise, AGL type Ki+3, HP ATK and DEF+50% Passive Skill: True Desires Let Loose - ATK and DEF+ 60% at the start of the turn; recover 10% of damage dealt as HP and increase ATK by 5% for every ATK launched (up to 30%) Only a 90% max because 120 max with HP recovery is kinda insane. Super Attack: Excellent Full Course - Greatly raises ATK and causes immense damage Excellent Full Course is one of her level 3s where she hits the opponent multiple times before slamming them to the ground and blasting them on the floor point blank (if it finishes the opponent it causes a reddish pink explosion) Link Skills - Nightmare - Shocking Speed - Big Bad Bosses - Infinite Regeneration - Fear and Faith - Fierce Battle Category is Androids Now for 16 Extreme STR SSR (Determined Protector) Android 16 Art could be the shot of him firing the Hell Flash in his level 3 or his art from the game Leader Skill - STR type Ki+2 and HP, ATK and DEF+70% Passive Skill: New Model, Same Power - ATK+80% at the start of the turn; additional ATK and DEF+60% when HP is 50% or lower Based off of his super attack in the game, last resort, which deals 50k damage at the cost of his health. He deals more damage at lower HP Super Attack: Hell Flash Maximum Output - Causes supreme damage and lowers ATK and DEF Hell Flash Maximum Output is one of his level 3 supers where he grabs the opponent, slams them to the ground, and blasts em like a traditional Hell Flash Link Skills - Android Assault - Shocking Speed - Brutal Beatdown - Revival - Over in a Flash Categories are Androids and Resurrected Warriors. Time for the good guys Super TEQ SSR (Heroic Half) Android 21 (Good) Art could be her render from the game Leader Skill - "Androids" category Ki+2 and HP ATK and DEF+77% Passive Skill: Fierce Fight Against Herself - ATK and DEF+50%; additional ATK+40% when HP is 30% or above. Idk, I ran out of ideas lol Super Attack: Photon Wave - Causes supreme damage Link Skills - Shocking Speed - Android Assault - Courage - Infinite Regeneration - Battlefield Diva Category is Androids These three would be summonable .21 would be a Dokkan Fest unit while 21 (Good) and 16 would be featured on the banner. This next unit, Super Saiyan Goku, could be a log in bonus for some kind of DB FighterZ event Super PHY SSR (Enthusiastic FighterZ) Super Saiyan Goku Art is the render of Goku on the game's box art Leader Skill - All Types Ki+1, HP and ATK+26%, DEF+18% First person who gets the joke in the leader skill gets a virtual cookie Passive Skill: Ready for Combat - ATK and DEF+26% and reduce damage received by 35% when guard is active Super Attack: Meteor Combination - Causes Supreme Damage and raises allies ATK by 26% Meteor Combination is his level 3 where he crosses up to the opponent with an elbow, kicks them up into the air, smash them down and then fires a massive True Kamehameha. Link Skills - Super Saiyan - Golden Warrior - Prepared for Battle - Z-Fighters - The Saiyan Lineage - Saiyan Warrior Race That's it. Tell me whatcha think in those comments! Category:Blog posts